EDUCANDO A BRYAN
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Bryan creyó que su vida era perfecta, más un día un pequeño visitante altera toda su vida, Yuriy tiene un hijo...de su ex amante y ahora ellos deben hacerse cargo de ese pequeño ¿que reacción tendrá Yuriy?¿Bryan querrá cuidar un hijo que no es suyo
1. Chapter 1

*************Educando a Bryan*********

Summary: Bryan creyó que su vida era perfecta, más un día un pequeño visitante altera toda su vida, Yuriy tiene un hijo... mas es de su ex amante y ahora ellos deben hacerse cargo de ese pequeño ¿que reacción tendrá Yuriy? ¿Bryan querrá cuidar un hijo que no es suyo?

Disclaimer: este anime no es mio bla bla bla, lo uso para liberar mis desequilibrios mentales, bla bla bla… es un trabajo en conjunto con mi amiga y sempai Nyu oz leonhart espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1: Angel

Llamarón a la puerta, se le hizo realmente extraño que alguien tocara un sábado tan temprano, sobre todo cuando no esperaban a nadie. Yuriy seguía arreglándose en la habitación así que abrió la puerta. Apenas le reconoció cuando ya le habían empujado para entrar en su casa. Era el rubio ex amante de su ruso. Miraba la estancia como buscando la aprobación del lugar.

¿Dónde esta?- preguntó, arrullando a un bebe que dormía en brazos.

¿Quién es?- preguntó el ruso menor que salía a la sala alisando la playera azul que llevaba puesta.

Yura tenemos que hablar- le dijo bajo la mirada de platinado.

No tienes nada que decir en esta casa Lavalier, ahora vete.

Lo haré- le dijo colocándole al niño en los brazos.

¿Que demonios…?- sosteniéndolo con torpeza, pese a todas las apariencias Bryan era muy delicado con los niños

Este es mi hijo- declaro con voz firme y mirando directo a los ojos al platinado – hace un mes cumplió dos años…

¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?- interrumpía Bryan sin levantar mucho la voz para no despertar al rubio que dormía en sus brazos.

Es el mi hijo…y de la persona a quien mas he amado- repetía el rubio mirando ahora al pelirrojo –es tu hijo Yura.

…- el silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, la tenue respiración del pequeño era lo único audible.

¿QUE?- el grito del platinado despertó al bebe que comenzó a llorar asustado. –Demonios- arrullándolo para que durmiera de nuevo

Es tu hijo Yura…- reafirmo Miguel sin despegar los ojos del pelirrojo

¿Como es posible?- miró al niño que empezaba a calmar el llanto… rubio y con el cabello revuelto como Miguel, con ojos de intenso azul profundo, los que reconoció como suyos- ¿por que hasta ahora?- fue lo primero que pudo decir, sus ojos no se separaban del pequeño que estaba en los brazos de su esposo.

Jamás te lo iba a decir…pero…-tuvo que dejar de hablar su voz se quebró

¿Pero?…- exigía él platinado una explicación ante lo que tenía literalmente entre las manos.

Pero yo no podré estar mas con él, yo lo amo más que a mi propia vida, es tan hermoso y listo como un… es un ser increíble y como no serlo considerando a sus padres…lo amo más que a nada…e-es por eso que se los dejo a ustedes…no me queda mucho tiempo- colocándole entre lagrimas una maleta al pelirrojo con cosas que nadie se había percatado de que llevaba al hombro.

¿Que insinúas?- Bryan estaba petrificado

Que no me queda tiempo de vida… por que otra razón entregaría a mi hijo, a mi amado hijo a un imbécil como tú, ¿cómo crees que me siento? – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Nosotros no podemos, no…- extendiéndole el bebe brutalmente haciéndolo llorar de nuevo.

Mi vida- susurro el rubio al menor acariciándole la cabeza pero sin quitarlo de los brazos del ruso –mi amor "Yurandir"…mi vida, calma- con tan sólo esas palabras y un beso en la frente el niño abrió los ojos y sonrío, esos hermosos ojos azules idénticos a los del pelirrojo –te amo mi vida…desde hoy este gorila idiota te cuidara…¿recuerdas esa historia que te conté de ese maravilloso hombre al que papá ama mucho?… mira mi cielo –señalando al pelirrojo que no se había movido, ni respirado –es él-…-aclarándose la garganta –mi amado "Yurandir" él el tú papá y te cuidara desde hoy, debes ser bueno con él.

Sin más palabras, y mientras los rusos seguían mirando al pequeño, se fue…pasaron varios segundos donde el silencio reino

¿Papá?… ¿Dónde papá?- preguntó esa voz infantil a Yuriy, quien hasta estos momentos empezaba a sopesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El pelirrojo corrió a la puerta para alcanzar al rubio, pero el había desaparecido. Regresó dentro mirando al niño que empezaba a ponerse impaciente en los brazos de su esposo y de pronto empezó a llorar al no ver más a su padre.

¡Yura! ¿Dónde vive ese bastardo? Iremos a buscarle para entregarle esto –separó al bebe de su cuerpo pues no sabía como hacerle parar de llorar.

Dámelo- Su voz, era mas un grito desesperado y nervioso

Cargó al rubio y lo arrulló en sus brazos, todo en el niño le recordaba a Miguel, sus gestos, su boquita, su cabello desordenado. Miró a Bryan impaciente por salir a encontrar a Lavalier, más él no sabía dónde se quedaba, más tenía el número telefónico de su móvil. Marcó mientras el llanto disminuía.

_El número que usted esta marcando no existe, por favor verifique la marcación-_ ha cambiado de número- le dijo- ¿Qué hacemos?-

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué harás? Se supone que eso es tuyo- señalo al niño que le miraba con sus ojitos de zafiro- y quiero saber cómo se supone que lo tuvieron- empezó a elevar la voz.

Baja la voz y deja de usar malas palabras- le advirtió con la mirada- yo tampoco sé cómo fue que lo hizo, ambos somos hombres.

Esta rata amarilla debe saber donde vive-

¡Bryan!- le regañó.

Yo no rata… ¡Golila!- repitió las palabras de su padre.

¿Escuchaste cómo me llamó? Sácalo de mi casa- ordenó y se metió en la alcoba.

¿Cómo era que se había metido en ese lio? No lo sabía, pero sabía que ese niño no podía quedarse en sus vidas. No le conocían ni él a ellos, no planeaban tener hijos y por sobre todo no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, además de que Bryan nunca aceptaría criar al hijo del otro.

Bebé ¿sabes donde vives?- preguntó Yura.

Yula- dijo con su vocecilla- No bebé, Yula.

¿Por qué Miguel le había tenido que poner un nombre con un diminutivo exactamente igual al suyo?

Yura- corrigió- ¿sabes donde vives?

Asintió con la cabeza y el pelirrojo sonrió aliviado.

Yura ¿Quieres regresar con papá?- él afirmo efusivo- tienes que ayudarme. Debes decirme que hay cerca de tu casa o guiarme para encontrarlo.

Calle Hake, númelo 315B piso 2- dijo claramente

¡Eh!- le miró… ¿Cuántos años decía que tenía para saber una información así?- es tu dirección.

Si- sonrió.

Salió de casa cerrando la puerta. Debía resolver ese asunto antes de volver a casa a empezar un muy seguro interrogatorio que terminaría con una discusión y seguramente sin sexo por un par de días… suspiró al llegar a la calle y hacer una señal al primer taxi que vio.

La dirección estaba cruzando la ciudad, más existía. Eso era un buen indició y el tiempo… habían reaccionado rápidamente así debían estar pisándole los talones a Miguel y esa broma extraña que les hacía. Bajaron y entraron al edificio de arquitectura antigua y subieron por las escaleras a toda prisa al segundo piso, la puerta estaba abierta así que entró de golpe para pedir más de una explicación.

¿También viene a ver la casa?- preguntó la mujer castaña de gafas que estaba allí junto a dos parejas jóvenes.

No… -pensó- busco al antiguo inquilino…

¿Yurandir?- miró al bebe que el taheño llevaba en brazos- Usted debe ser Ivanov, el tutor de Yura.

¿Dónde esta Miguel?- No le importaba como le conocía o porque decía que era el tutor del hijo de Miguel.

El se marchó esta mañana.- acercándose para susurrarle al oído -Su historia es toda una pena y saber que esta moribundo –miró hacia un lado- le ofrezco mi ayuda en todo lo que necesite, puedo cuidar al pequeño Yura si lo necesita.

¿Miguel dejó algún número para localizarle?- insistió- ¿un contacto, lugar?

El único nombre y contacto que me proporciono fue el suyo. Porque cuidaría al pequeño.

¿Dónde papá?- preguntó y Yuriy le bajó para que anduviera por la casa que aunque seguía amueblada parecía bastante vacía.

Tiene sus ojos- el pelirrojo la miró- lo siento, no quise ser atrevida, pero es que le he visto en revistas.

Sí sabe algo de él, por favor avíseme primero.

Yurandir nos vamos.

¡NO!- gritó- aquí papá.

Miguel no volverá aquí

Mentiloso- comenzó el llanto nuevamente- no te quelo, vete. Aquí papá

Las parejas le miraron, quizás teniéndole pena, recriminándole o reconociéndole pues era un modelo famoso. Más el ruso no les miro, se fue directo a donde el rubio intentaba esconderse y le tomó de la mano jalándole sin demasiada fuerza.

Esperemos a Miguel juntos en casa ¿esta bien?- intentó ser paciente, pero si eso no funcionaba le arrastraría de regreso a su apartamento- te prepararé algo para comer ¿no tienes hambre?

Su pancita gruñó y aceptó irse con el pelirrojo. Tomaron un taxi de regreso y entraron en el apartamento.

Dime que le diste una paliza por esa broma… - Bryan que estaba mirando el televisar le vio entrar con el niño dormido en brazos- No ¿tu también quieres hacerme perder la cabeza?

Miguel desapareció, no hay rastro de él.

Pues llévalo a una casa hogar o algo.

No haré eso Bryan- buscó sus ojos verdes para que se enterara que hablaba en serio- le escuchaste, es mío.

Porque tenga el color de tus ojos no quiere decir que sea tuyo Yuu- intentó no gritar- no es posible.

Quiero creerte Bryan- dejó a Yurandir recostado en el sillón- pero hay algo que me dice que es mío… la sangre llama a la sangre- dijo para si mismo.

No puedo creerlo.

Prepararé algo de comer…

El peligris se fue tras su esposo, le siguió todos sus pasos por la cocina pequeña, intentando hablar al respecto de lo que dormía en su sillón.

Deberíamos informar a la policía de esto- el mayor de los rusos le detuvo una vez que iba agregar la pasta a la olla con agua hirviendo.

…- suspiró- haremos el acta de que dejó a Yura aquí. Ellos se encargaran de buscar a Miguel y cuando lo hagan le devolveremos al niño.

¿Se quedará aquí?- preguntó casi pasmado por la decisión que estaba tomando el taheño sin preguntarle.

Si- respondió- sé que no planeaste esto Bryan, ni yo- agregó- pero no me puedes pedir que lo lleve a una casa hogar.

¿Qué pasara si en verdad se muere ese idiota?- sabía la respuesta, más necesitaba escucharla.

Le criaré- le miró directo a sus ojos verdes- contigo… o sin ti.

¿Le estas prefiriendo a él?- su voz se elevó- apenas le conoces hace unas hora, a mí de toda la vida.

Bryan- apenas pudo decir su nombre- por favor- se abrazo a su esposo intentando aclara su mente.

Tardó minutos en que sus brazos le rodearan también. Su pelirrojo no tenía la culpa de ello, todo era error de ese rubio. Le beso la frente y los ojos que estaban rojos, quizás al borde de esas lágrimas que sólo soltaba por impotencia.

El agua esta lista- le soltó- ¿te ayudo en algo _rojo_?

Negó con la cabeza, pero en silencio le contó lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento de Lavalier, lo que la dueña le había contado y las pocas esperanzas que tenía de volver a verle.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó el ojiazul al ver a su esposo sirviendo soda en vaso pequeño.

Seguro le gusta.

Tiene dos años Bryan, no puedes darle eso.

¿Por qué no?

Porque si le salen caries no seré yo quien lidie con él en el dentista- retiró el vaso y busco algo más saludable en el frigorífico, leche fue la opción.

Si el lunes no aparece el engendro ¿Qué harás?

Supongo que no iré al trabajo, buscaré una guardería- fue a levantar al rubio- Yura vamos a lavarnos las manos.

Sueño- se talló sus ojitos.

Podrás dormir más tarde, es hora de que comas.

Se levantó somnoliento mientras la mano del pelirrojo le guiaba hasta el baño, donde le alzó y abrió las llaves para tallarle las manos con el jabón líquido.

Yura puede solo- se quejó frotando sus manos el mismo.

Bien…- le sostuvo en el aire para que se lavara- también la cara.

Obedeció, se lavó la cara y después de unos momentos aterrizo en el piso secándose las manos y la cara en la toalla de manos. Volvió a tomar la mano del pelirrojo y salieron al comedor donde Bryan seguía mirándolo con mala cara.

Lo sentó a su lado, sobre un cojín para que alcanzara la altura de la mesa. Frente a él un plato lleno de espagueti con salsa de tomates y tres albóndigas en el centro. Su lengua rosada se lamió la boca antes de tomar el tenedor con el puño cerrado cobre el mango del cubierto y empezó a comer.

La pasta resbalo hasta el mantel que habían comprado en su viaje a Canadá, manchándolo de salsa roja. Sorbió la larga pasta batiéndose la cara antes limpia, partió las albóndigas haciendo un batidillo, más era el único que parecía disfrutar la comida.

Bryan dejó de mirarlo y comió en silencio intentando no hacer ningún comentario, rogaba en silencio que Miguel volviera en unas horas o quizás al día siguiente para mirar su rostro enfadado, porque si era su hijo no podría mantenerlo lejos de sí, se suponía que lo amaba… y mucho menos dejarlo en la misma casa que él, podría sufrir un accidente o algo por el estilo.

_Plop_

El vaso de leche cayó regando todo su contenido, Yuriy se levantó enseguida recogiendo el vaso y recargando bien a Yura para que no fuera a caer de la silla. Le limpió las manos llenas de salsa de tomate y le ofreció otro vaso de leche, uno mas fácil de tomar para sus pequeñas manos. Mientras que Bryan comía más a la fuerza que por hambre.

Terminé- anunció el ruso recogiendo su plato y lavándolo enseguida.

El pelirrojo terminó también, al mismo tiempo que Yura terminaba su leche, más el aspecto del pequeño era deplorable. Necesitaba un cambio de ropa y quizás un baño, más el mantel también necesitaba ser lavado y el desastre limpiado.

Bryan… ¿podrías cambiarlo?- preguntó.

No lo hare Yuriy, pídeme otra cosas- su voz era seria, incluso imaginaba que apretaba los dientes.

No pidió nada más. Condujo al rubio al interior de la recamara con la maleta en hombro. Empezó a vaciarla con los ojitos azules fijos en el.

¿Ángel tu? Pregunto el pequeño sin parpadear

¿Por qué crees que soy un ángel?- Le miró y dejó la ropa fainamente doblada sobre la cama.

Papá dijo- explicó.

Se quedó mudo por un momento ¿que clase de argumento le habrá dicho Miguel para catalogarlo como un ángel? No tenía la más mínima ideas, mas imaginaba que podría ser amantes del pasado y que aquel niño que tenía frente a sus ojos era el resultado de ambos, de la mezcla de sus genes y algo más.

Sí Miguel lo dijo, debe ser cierto.

Respondió sacando más ropa que separo en pantalones, shorts, playeritas, suéteres, ropa interior, calcetines, baberos, zapatos, un conejo de felpa, al cual Yura abrazó enseguida, dos vasos entrenadores, un diminuto cepillo de dientes, una esponja, un shampoo para cabello rubio y un pijama.

Eligió un short y playerita, pues el día estaba caluroso, además de la ropa interior y calcetines.

Tomaremos una ducha.

¿Poque?

Te has ensuciado todo al comer.

¿Poque ángel tù?

No tenía hijos propios por esa simple razón: No estaba capacitado para educarlos; no tenía paciencia para ellos y no tenía ni idea porque preguntaban cosas como esas. Sin embargo debía responder algo.

Le llevó hasta el baño mientras el pequeño rubio le seguía insistiendo la respuesta de porque era un ángel. Abrió la llave de la tina y dejo que se llenara un poco, apenas para que cubriera el pequeño.

Mira Yurandir- se agachó para que le mirara a la cara- ¿sabes de que color son mis ojos?

Zul- respondió con confianza.

Aja. Los ángeles tienen los ojos azules- le levantó en brazos para que se miraran al espejo- y ¿de que color son tus ojos?

¡Zul!- sonrió- yo y tú zul.

Tú también eres un ángel, porque eres mi hijo.

Los bracitos le rodearon el cuello, sorprendiéndolo.

Es hora de lavarnos, anda te ayudaré a desvestirte.

Esta vez no dijo que podía solo, entró al agua tibia y le lavó el cuerpo con la esponja y una barra de jabón, la cara y el cabello con el shampoo que su padre le había dejado. Yurandir se comporto dentro del agua y fuera de ella, termino de cambiarlo y arreglarlo en poco tiempo. Salieron a la sala pues aun tenía que limpiar el desastre de la mesa, más estaba ya limpio. Bryan salía del cuarto de lavado con un gesto de fastidio.

Que bien, no quería verlo ensuciando todo en la casa- frunció el seño.

Yurandir se soltó de la mano de su nuevo padre y miró al ruso platinado, señalo con su manita hacia él y dijo muy fuerte.

No ángel.

¿QUE?- miró a la rata amarilla- ¿Qué dijiste?

No ángel, GOLILA.

¡YURIY! Que le has dicho a este insecto

Era por eso que no era padre… No sabía como lidiar con ello, y al parecer tenía a dos niños ahora en casa.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: no sé porque pero mi sentido de supervivencia me dice que esto me causare mucho daño, Bryan te adoro y lo sabes, Miguel te amo, pero era necesario escribir esto…y como preámbulo…no me asesinen antes de terminar el segundo capítulo….

Gracias por leer


	2. jo y co

*************Educando a Bryan*********

Summary: Bryan creyó que su vida era perfecta, más un día un pequeño visitante altera toda su vida, Yuriy tiene un hijo... mas es de su ex amante y ahora ellos deben hacerse cargo de ese pequeño ¿que reacción tendrá Yuriy? ¿Bryan querrá cuidar un hijo que no es suyo?

Disclaimer: este anime no es mio bla bla bla, lo uso para liberar mis desequilibrios mentales, bla bla bla… es un trabajo en conjunto con mi amiga y sempai Nyu oz leonhart espero que les guste.

2. Jo y Co

La denuncia a Miguel Lavalier se había hecho el mismo día en que dejo a Yurandir en su casa. Abandono de un menor y la búsqueda de su paradero era lo primero que venía en el expediente del rubio. Más el pequeño de dos años había regresado con ellos a casa, la opción de un hogar adoptivo había sido desechada por el pelirrojo y no hablaría de ella otra vez.

Bryan odió al niño desde que le pusieron en sus brazos, odiaba la atención que robaba de su esposo, odiaba la manía de dormir con el pelirrojo, odiaba la manera en que le decía "Papá", odiaba su cabello rubio, odiaba su felpudo conejo, odiaba la forma en que había arruinado su vida un par de segundos y por sobre todo odiaba que tuviera la sangre mezclada de su precioso pelirrojo y ese maldito ex amante de su ángel.

Habían tenido que cambiar muchas cosas de sus tranquilas vidas, para empezar el departamento acogedor, que habían escogido entre los dos, era ahora insuficiente en espacio. Se habían mudado a una zona mas residencial donde el apartamento tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, una amplia sala, una cocina comedor, un estudio y el cuarto de lavado. Quedaba frente a un parque que antes solian cruzar para llegar a casa, estaba cerca del trabajo de Bryan y la guardería a la que asistía la rata amarilla.

Ahora tenían un auto con una sillita de seguridad en el asiento trasero, montones de ropas de niño, juguetes, crayolas. El pelirrojo había tenido que extender su horario y firmas como modelo para poder pagar su nuevo estilo por lo cual era menos el tiempo que le veían en casa.

Lunes por la mañana, las gruesas cortinas de su habitación dejaban fuera la luz del sol. Su pelirrojo estaba dormido aun, acurrucado como siempre hacia la ventana hecho un ovillo con las mantas. Se froto el corto cabello y se levantó, su estomago le decía que era hora del desayuno y de levantarse o llegaría tarde.

Yuu- le llamó aun adormilado para que no se siguiera hasta media mañana, aunque sabia que la alarma sonaría en unos minutos.

La silenciosa sala, la cocina limpia. Abrió el refrigerador y busco algo con que entretenerse en lo que preparaban el desayuno, juntos como cada domingo. El pelirrojo salió del cuarto con dos líneas oscuras bajo sus preciosos ojos, esas líneas atrevidas que ensombrecían ese rostro de ángel. Al aparecer había tenido una mala noche como la suya.

Tuve una horrible pesadilla Yuu- sacó el jugo de naranja industrializado y bebió de la botella.

El pelirrojo se acercó masajeándose los hombros, así que dejo el jugo en la barra de la cocina integral y se rodeo con los brazos para hacerle girar y ser el quien masajeara esos hombros, le desabotonó la parte de arriba para bajar la prenda y ver la piel blanca. Depositó uno beso, luego otro cuando algo más salió del cuarto contiguo. Era un pequeño rubio vestido con pijama azul con estampados de nubes y estrellas que iba arrastrando un conejo de felpa.

¡No!- se quejó el platinado y se apartó del pelirrojo para darse cuenta que aquello no era una pesadilla, era real, muy real.

Yurandir frotándose los ojos se fue hasta Yuriy y le abrazo por las piernas para luego extender los bracitos hacia al cielo y pedir que le cargara. En segundos fue elevado en brazos y llevado a la cocina donde un ruso platinado les miro receloso con la botella de vuelta en las manos

Ya hablamos de eso Bryan- se quejó Yuriy señalando la botella- usa un vaso.

Yuriy… - apretó los dientes- no podrás preparar nada si le llevas en brazos.

Se lo quitó y lo dejó en el piso, para hacerle una mueca a Yurandir y que se fuera a la sala o cualquier otro sitio. Más el rubio se quedo en el mismo sitio.

¿Papá?- Yuriy volteó y le volvió a extender los brazos.

Ahora no puedo- le ayudó a sentarse en su silla en el comedor- debo preparar el desayuno y tu puedes mirar el televisor ¿quieres?

Yurandir negó con la cabeza a hizo un puchero a lo que Bryan frunció la boca y giró los ojos.

No hagas esa cara- Se le acercó a dejarle un beso suave en los labios…

¡YURA!- Gritó Bryan.

Pelirrojo y rubio voltearon confundidos. Gruñó por lo bajo al ser diminutivo de ambos nombres y miró al pelirrojo con severidad.

Yuriy te he dicho que no le hagas eso- le tomó de la mano y le jalo a la cocina mientras el rubio prendía el televisor con el botón correcto y buscaba el canal infantil.

No quiero que le dejes besos así, vas a confundirle.

¿Confundirle porque?

Tiene dos años ¡no puedes besarle en los labios!

Solo es un beso de padre a hijo, muchos lo hacen.

Eso decía Boris. No quiero verte hacerlo de nuevo ¿entendido?

Creo que estas exagerando, pero lo hare si así es de importante para ti- sacó el cereal de niños y fruta del refrigerador.

Además- le abrazo por atrás- tus besos son para mi, no quiero que nadie los tenga- le beso tras el cuello y luego los labios para ayudar con los waffles y rebanadas de tocino.

Sirvieron los platos sobre la mesa y empezaron a desayunar a la par que Bryan cambiaba de las caricaturas al noticiero de la mañana para estar informado de lo que le esperaba en el día.

Gorila malo, No malo, tele yula, mi tele- se quejó Yura al ver desaparecer a los protagonistas de la aventura submarina.

Yura, come el cereal o se nos hará tarde otra vez.

Tele.

Es la hora de Bryan así que tú come- habían tenido que separar los horarios del televisor caricaturas al amanecer y noticias mientras desayunaban y se arreglaban, era la solución idónea para que el pelirrojo no tuviera un dolor de cabeza antes de llegar a la agencia.

Desayuno terminado y Bryan se preparaba para salir, se despidió del ruso con un beso en los labios y con un gesto al pequeño. Por otra lado Yuriy vestía con el uniforme a Yurandir y volvía a ponerle en la sala y cambiar de canal para poderse arreglar. Se observo unos minutos en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su recamara y salió tomando el almuerzo de Yura, suéter, café y las llaves del auto.

Apaga ya el televisor- ordenó revisando que las llaves del gas estuvieran cerradas, todo apagado y cerrado, la presentación de su hijo- ¿Y la mochila?

Yurandir salió corriendo a su cuarto y regreso con la mochila en brazos.

Listo- tomó la mano del pelirrojo y salieron de casa.

Las tres en punto estaban a punto de dar, ya era hora de que el almuerzo terminara. Escucho un par de bromas de sus compañeros cuando el celular empezó a sonar. Se apartó de la escandalosa mesa pues era Yuriy quien llamaba.

Hola amor- contestó.

Lo siento Bryan, deberás recoger a Yurandir de la guardería.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿por qué? Sabes que no puede quedarse aquí, es peligroso.

Yo iré a recogerle más tarde. Sólo serán un par de horas.

Hoy tengo guardia y lo sabes- escuchó como del otro lado llamaban a su esposo.

Iré por él en cuanto termine. Te amo.

¡Rayos!

Ya no había nadie cuando llego a la guardería, eran ya las 3:30 y todos los padres y niños habían desaparecido. Entró por la puerta de cristal y esperó ver a alguien, más los pasillos estaban vacios ¿Cuál se suponía que era el salón de Yurandir?

¿Hola?- dijo.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de que apareciera una mujer con un babero de tela que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Busco a Yurandir Ivanov- la mujer le miró de manera detestable, como si ante el estuviera el padre más irresponsable del mundo- No pudieron recogerle a tiempo así que me llamaron- dijo sin saber porque estaba dando una explicación.

¿Su nombre?

Bryan Kuznetzov.

…- leyó en su lista si era uno de los nombres autorizados para recoger al pequeño y después de asentir con la cabeza regresó por el pasillo.

Estúpido Ivanov, ya me cobrare esta.

Se escucharon las pisadas de la mujer aunadas con pasos pequeños. Yurandir apareció en su campo visual, tenía la cara surcada por lágrimas, las mejillas y ojos rojos de tanto llorar. En cuanto sus azules ojos le vieron corrió a su lado sujetándose de su pierna con una fuerza mayor a la de un niño, lloró con más dolor, clavó su carita en el pantalón del ruso. Bryan no sabía que hacer.

Yura- la mujer se agachó y preguntó- ¿conoces a este hombre?- la respuesta era obvia pues no le soltaba un segundo.

…- asintió- Papá- respondió perfectamente a oídos de la mujer y de Bryan.

Asegúrense de llegar a tiempo mañana.

Eso haremos.

No quiso comer nada, así que dele algo en cuanto lleguen.

Gracias- dijo sin saber porque- Vámonos- le dijo a Yurandir que seguía aferrado a su pierna, dio unos pasos comprobando que podía caminar con un poco de esfuerzo, pero la mirada inquisidora de la mujer le hizo sospechar que no era prudente irle arrastrando todo el camino de vuelta a la estación.

Объятие*- dijo suavemente, Bryan bajo la mirada incrédulo y le vio extenderle las manitas

No tienes porque hacer tanto drama- le cargó con una mano y Yurandir se abrazó a su cuello- Yuriy se atraso en el trabajo, eso es todo.

Salieron a la calle mientras seguía escuchando el sollozo del rubio.

¿Papá no quele a Yula?- dijo entrecortadamente- me dejo- llorando de nuevo.

No te dejo, Yuriy esta trabajando.

Igual… papá Miguel…tabaja- se abrazó más a Bryan.

Y entendió, entendió el dolor de ser abandonado en un lugar con extraños, el no saber que ocurriría mañana. Él había conocido ese dolor demasiados años atrás para recordarlo, por un momento sintió empatía con Yura.

¿Tú me dejalas solo?- le miro con la cara roja e hinchada- ¿tamben tú?-

…- eso es lo que más ansiaba, librarse de esa sanguijuela, pero lo haría en cuanto encontraran al bastardo de Miguel- ¿Te deje hoy?

No

¿Tienes hambre?

Si

¿Hamburguesa?

Helado

Hamburguesa y después helado

Si

Se detuvieron en un local de comida rápida y pidieron una de esas cajitas con comida para niños que incluía un juguete. Regresaron a la estación donde le sentó en un escritorio vacio y le abrió la cajita para que comiera. El estaba bastante atrasado con informe y papeleos que haría esa misma tarde. Bufó antes de internarse en ese trabajo, si tenía suerte lo terminaría antes de su patrullaje nocturno.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe cuando iba ya por la mitad del informe, era el pelirrojo, parecía agitado. Le miró segundos y después se dirigió al escritorio donde su pequeño dormía tranquilamente.

Esta nueva firma me quita demasiado tiempo.

Te he dicho que la dejes, podemos arreglarnos bien con los que ganamos.

Terminará en unos meses y regresaremos a la normalidad ¿Te acuso problemas?

Es una lata, pero me las arregle.

Tengo que compensarte pronto- le beso los labios- contrataremos una niñera- volvió a besarle.

Ahora llévate a esa plaga porque tengo trabajo

Le miró, tenía esa mirada y le conocía bastante bien para saber que había limado algo las asperezas. Tomó en brazos a Yura que apenas se movió cansado de tanto llorar.

Llegaban a casa, Yurandir despertó en cuanto cerraron la puerta del apartamento y se vio en brazos de su padre ángel, ya todo era normal. Hicieron la tarea, se lavaron y cenaron.

Yura arreglaba sus propias cosas, tal y como le había enseñado su orgulloso padre, que se limitaba a observarlo.

Yura, cielo, ¿qué paso hoy con Bryan?

Helado- sonreía y seguía tratando de doblar su ropa consiguiendo una gran bola.

¿No te dijo nada más?- después de todo Bryan jamás le diría, pero quizá podría sacar información del niño

Ham-hambu-hambug- haciendo señas de morder…

¿Hamburguesa?- acercándose a la cama para ayudarle a doblar, mientras el otro feliz seguía mordiendo en el aire -¿es todo?

mmm… tetete-

¿Petete?- mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

No, no…no petete…tetete.

La cara del pelirrojo reflejaba claramente que no tenía idea de lo que decía el pequeño.

El otro torció la boca, pensó un momento y comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos tratando de explicarle

¿A qué juegan?- la voz seria del platinado invadió la habitación- sí es mímica claramente vas perdiendo- acercándose a su marido para besarle.

Tetete- dijo el rubio mirando a los mayores.

¿Qué tiene tu juguete?- interpreto Bryan a la perfección cosa que Yura admiró

¿Papá golila tetete?

Sí, lo dejaste en el trabajo…- gira hacia la puerta…unos pasos después regresa- y deja de llamarme gorila…tu pequeña rata amarilla- subiendo la voz

No lata malila…tu golila co, papa golila co- corriendo por la sala siendo perseguido por el platinado, Yuriy sonreía al ver la persecución, definitivamente había pasado algo, Bryan no se quejó de que le dijera papá e incluso podría decirse que s_onreía._

La noche cayo al fin, el rubio se quedo dormido después de tanto jugar, Yuriy lo mecía en sus brazos.

¿No tenías guardia hoy?

Me la cambiaron para mañana, nada importante- caminando a la cocina- nada importante- susurró para si, recordando que en realidad al finalizar los reportes y mientras arreglaba el desastre culinario del pequeño encontró el bendito juguete. Por alguna extraña razón que aun no descubría, cambió su turno para poder regresar a casa a entregarle el estúpido avión de plástico a esa pequeña bola de pelos rubios.

Juró que no pasará de nuevo, te amo- con un beso fugas desapareció dejándolo "solo" en su casa

¿Papá?- se levantó el pequeño al escuchar el ruido de la puerta -¿papá?- volvió a llamar sin respuesta -¿PAPÁ?- gritó angustiado.

Aquí…aquí, ni se te ocurra llorar- decía Bryan saliendo de la cocina –vamos a desayunar, hoy te llevaré a la escuela- respirando lentamente tratando de no enojarse mas de lo que estaba.

¿One ta papi lula?- llegando a la cocina extendiendo los brazos para que lo subieran a su silla.

Ese…p-pelirrojo…se fue a trabajar, lo llamaron para una sesión extra…y por eso te llevare a la escuela.

¿Papi jo?- sentándose mientras Bryan le pasaba un plato con comida variada.

Si…pelirrojo.

Papi jo- decía orgulloso –papá golila co- señalándolo.

No son un maldito gorila Blanco… ¿de dónde demonios sacaste eso?

Tele…golila co- señalando el programa de natural planet que pasaban en ese momento.

No le quedo más que suspirar y tratar de no aventar nada o su marido lo mataría al volver.

Después de una pelea campal para tratar de lavarlo y vestirlo, otra guerra mundial para preparar las cosas y claro después de recibir muchas patadas por no quererse subir a la silla, llegaron a la guardería con 5 minutos de anticipación

Papá del niño Yurandir, no puede dejar a su hijo si no esta peinado y limpio, ¿trae sus calzoncillos de entrenamiento? Les pedimos ayer mil abate lenguas y su bata amarilla, no lo puede dejar si no trae…

¿¡Mil! ¿para que demonios quieren mil abate lenguas? ¿y qué pasa con eso de la bata amarilla? trae la azul.

No papá del niño Yurandir, si no trae la bata- la forma de hablar casi cansada y chillante, daba ganas de matarla.

Entonces me lo llevo- cargándoselo al hombro como un saco de papas, colgándose la mochila y saliendo de ahí con paso firme y enfadado -maldita zorra- susurraba entre otras cosas.

Dita ola- repetía Yura riendo

Una vez de vuelta en el auto, noto que tenía un pequeño problema…

¿Lila co?-

¿Qué haría con él?

* Abrazo

Notas de la autora: ok, esto fue divertido, pero bastante difícil de escribir, y ahora viene la parte interesante, ¡qué es lo que hará Bryan con el pequeño rubio…?


	3. Un día agitado

*************Educando a Bryan*********

Summary: Bryan creyó que su vida era perfecta, más un día un pequeño visitante altera toda su vida, Yuriy tiene un hijo... mas es de su ex amante y ahora ellos deben hacerse cargo de ese pequeño ¿que reacción tendrá Yuriy? ¿Bryan querrá cuidar un hijo que no es suyo?

Disclaimer: este anime no es mio bla bla bla, lo uso para liberar mis desequilibrios mentales, bla bla bla… es un trabajo en conjunto con mi amiga y sempai Nyu oz leonhart espero que les guste

CAPITULO 3: UN DIA AGITADO

Una vez de vuelta en el auto, notó que tenía un pequeño problema…

-¿Lila co?-

-¿Qué haré con él?- necesitaba pensar, el niño estaba a su cargo, no podía llamar a Yura para decirle que no lo dejo en la guardería por los estúpidos mil abate lenguas, que ahora recordaba había dejado sobre la mesa en la mañana o por la batita amarilla que tenía en el asiento del copiloto.

No, no podía llamar y decir que tenía que cuidar a la pequeña rata amarilla todo el día. Colocó un disco en el DVD del asiento trasero para que el niño cantara alguna de esas canciones ridículas que traía, mientras buscaba un lugar donde pensar. Arrancó el auto en dirección a su casa.

-Lila co, lila co…- llamaba el pequeño sin obtener respuesta -¡Papá!- grito al fin llamando la atención del mayor -¡hambe!- Nunca pensó que el tráfico a esa hora fuera tan atroz, se detuvo en una plaza y sacó al niño cargándolo en brazos, al parecer esos pequeños animalitos tenían hambre todo el tiempo. Sería una parada rápida antes de regresar pues no quería cocinar absolutamente nada.

Entró a un local que él conocía muy bien, el simple olor lo reconforto.

-Buenos días Bienvenido a Starbucks La gran plaza Delta.-

-Si, si, si, ¡te callas! –cortando la presentación del chico que lo miro con algo de terror a pesar del pequeño que se divertía al ser agitado por las grandes zancadas de su padre- dame un expreso y un descafeinado- hacia su pedido, efectivamente llevaba el pequeño rubio por café, pero no era tan tonto, al menos pidió un descafeinado para el pequeño, este maravillado jugaba y golpeteaba el mostrador mientras la gente que discutía en voz baja o estaban inmersos en sus tabletas electrónicas.

-¿Algo más?- preguntaba algo temeroso el coffetender

-Si, una de… mmm esa cosas que el pequeño señala-

Un poco después el mayor resoplaba cansado mientras el pequeño mojaba sus galletas en la enorme tasa de café que tenia frente a él.

Las personas entraban y salían, alguna miraban al pequeño rubio y a su rudo acompañante con algo de sospecha, cosa que al ruso le daba exactamente lo mismo, estaba más ocupado pensando qué hacer con el niño el resto del día, el pequeño trataba de elevar su tasa para beber tal y como lo estaba haciendo su papá

Repentinamente, la tasa cayo empapando la mesa, como era de esperarse, el pequeño lloraba -duele- alcanzó a decir

-¿qué pasa?- el ruso lo miraba sin saber que hacer, movía las manos frenético pero sin tocar al pequeño, ni poder controlarlo, los nervios le invadieron.

-se quemo- dijo una mujer llegando a su lado, mirando al ruso como un idiota, todos los presentes en el establecimiento hacían los mismo, lo miraban enfadados por haberlos interrumpido, ese no era un lugar para niños.

-Bryan que sorpresa- la voz de Hitoshi inundo el lugar

-hey…Hito…- pero antes de terminar la frase, el resto del café derramado caía sobre las piernas del mayor -¿Qué demo…?- se contuvo al ver como el pequeño se removió asustado por el grito

-Hiro, quédate aquí, iré a limpiarme- sin dar oportunidad a replica, se puso de pie, su impecable pantalón blanco ahora tenia una gran mancha que cubría la mayor parte. –Pueden ir a limpiar ese desastre- le gruño a uno de los encargados- mientras en el baño hizo vagos intentos por limpiarlo.

Veinte minutos después salio lo más decente posible, que no era mucho mejor de cómo se había ido, descubriendo que aun no limpiaban ni una gota del liquido derramado. Después de varias amenazas y gritos, logró en hacer que limpiaran.

-te vez bien- se burlaba el entrenador ya con un par de cafés para llevar en la mano – y cargando al pequeño en la otra- bueno, veo que estas mejor, me tengo que ir, Broo me espera, nos vemos, fue lindo verte de nuevo mi adorado Yura- dirigiéndose al niño

-poka* tio hito- dándole un tímido beso de despedida. Bryan tomo asiento de nuevo a lado del rubio el cual no había tocado sus alimentos desde el incidente

-come…terminemos con esto- trataba de sonar tranquilo, masajeando sus sienes para no atacar cual perro rabioso a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino.

-¿papá?…pedon…no nojes- susurraba el pequeño tirando de la manga del mayor pero sin levantar la cabeza.

-no, yo no…no estoy enojado contigo…no es contigo- acarícianosle los cabellos

Después del incidente el pequeño había comido mucho más dulce del recomendado por lo que corría cual hámster desbocado por todo el local, salieron y se dirigieron a casa, con su pantalón manchado no irían a ningún otro lugar

Tardaron un poco en llegar hasta la privada donde vivían –al fin en casa- susurró el mayor, bajando el rubio del asiento, que él seguía insistiendo era como una camisa de fuerza con tantos cinturones. Una vez abajo el pequeño corrió hasta llegar al jardín comunal para ir detrás de unas palomas, era un área verde, reservada para los inquilinos, espaciosa y cercada por lo que dejo que se divirtiera –demonios- dijo al recordar que estuvo frente a Hiro, ese sujeto podía aclararle muchas cosas sobre el nacimiento del pequeño _-demonios-_ repitió.

Hiroshi Kinomiya era un fisioterapeuta en la empresa de Miguel, además del mejor, si no es que único, amigo y confidente del rubio, si alguien sabia cómo esa pequeña plaga llego a este mundo era él. Además ese tipo de cabellera azul era de los pocos que podrían considerarse medianamente tolerables en el circulo de conocidos de los rusos.

Al seguir con la mirada el juego del pequeño notó que no era el único adulto presente, otras madres y niñeras estaban en el mismo _jardin_ divirtiéndose con otros niños un poco más grandes.

Al menos podrían distraerlo un poco y si se cansaba dormiría y eso le daría tiempo libre. Sí, el que jugara era buena idea. Al menos eso es lo que se pensaba.

No pasó ni media hora cuando el grito de muchos niños lo asusto, los adultos corrieron a ver lo ocurrido, dos niños yacían en el piso, uno de 5 años y el pequeño yura que se sostenía la cabeza

-Chocaron y se cayó, no fue su culpa, fue un accidente- explicaban los otros niños a sus mamas.

-Yura levántate- exigía Bryan, pero el pequeño seguía de rodillas en el piso sosteniéndose la cabeza –Yura- le tocó y ese fue el detonante para el llanto. Los gritos de dolor lo alteraron más que la sangre corría por la frente del niño.

Lo levantó para observarlo, la sangre manchaba el cabello rubio tiñéndolo rápidamente, _eres bombero por Dios santo, puedes controlar esto, la cabeza es escandalosa, si sigue llorando es buena señal, no puede ser grave-_ eso analizaba su mente pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Él era un hombre de acción, los problemas y los accidentes eran su pan de cada día, entonces, por que rayos no sabía que hacer, se quedó mirando como la sangre corría sin detenerse manchando la playera del pequeño

-Llévelo al hospital- gritó una mujer.

La voz de su vecina lo despertó, abrazo al niño y lo subió al auto, ¿debía llamar a Yura? Obviamente no, el hospital estaba escasos minutos de ahí, pero los gritos del pequeño y su propia desesperación no ayudaban. Marcó un número conocido

-Marcus…dime que estas trabajando- su siempre taciturna voz ahora se notaba desesperada.

-Si, estoy en urgencias, ¿que te pasa?-

-Llego en dos minutos, atiéndeme- sin mas colgó

Dejo el carro mal estacionado en la zona de ambulancias, las puertas abiertas y las llaves puestas, nada más importaba.

Su "amigo" ya le esperaba en la entrada con su clásica bata blanca y su pose indiferente, mas no se esperaba lo que el ruso traía, literalmente, entre manos.

Ayúdame- le suplico desesperado.

El médico lo llevó de inmediato a un privado donde atendería al pequeño que no había dejado de llorar ni un segundo.

-Sabes el procedimiento, ve a ingresarlo- lo corrió el medico.

Las manos del platinado temblaban, por nervios, por miedo, miedo que no había sentido nunca. Una angustia que no conocía. No podía escribir, el sudor en sus manos, el temblor en todo su cuerpo, su mente distraída, y sus ojos únicamente mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el pequeño.

-¿Le ayudó?- ofreció una enfermera, conocía a la mayoría de los de ahí, al menos de vista, eran del ramo de las urgencias así que estaban muy sorprendidos de que alguien como él, y especialmente él, estuviera en ese estado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Bryan- contestaba mecánicamente

-El nombre del niño- recalcaba la enfermera con mucha paciencia

-Yura…Yurandir…Ivan...Lavalier- arrastró cada letra de ese apellido como si le quemara la garganta, trago con dificultad sin despegar la vista ni un segundo de la puerta cerrada que daba al privado.

-¿Cual es el parentesco?-

-¿Qué?-

-El niño ¿qué relación tiene con el niño?- aclaraba la enfermera para seguir llenando los datos

-¿Qué?- pero Bryan aun no comprendía del todo lo que le decían

El teléfono sonó de repente, del susto casi lo tira, malabareó un poco antes de poder sujetarlo.

-Señor- llamaba la atención la mujer

-Yo…- trato de articular, la melodía sonaba con mayor fuerza

-Señor, ¿qué es el niño de usted?-

-Mi hijo- soltó iracundo -¿que quieres?- contestó cortante el teléfono

-Quería saber cómo les fue en la mañana- su esposo del otro lado de la línea -escuchaba el ambiente de fondo –¿cambiaste tu horario? ¿no Entrabas en la tarde?- preguntaba al notar el sonido de la sala de urgencias

-No te alteres ¿ok? Yura tuvo un accidente, pero no pasa nada. Estamos en urgencias, no te podía esperar, ahora tengo prisa me llaman adiós- colgó dejando al otro a punto del colapso.

Se dirigió a donde ya NO se escuchaban los gritos del pequeño, por alguna razón ya tenía los papeles en la mano y le habían dado acceso para ver como el pequeño comía sin dificultad una paleta y traía entre las manos otras 20.

-¿C-c-cómo esta?- la sonrisa del pequeño desapareció al ver la expresión del mayor

-Esta bien, sólo fue una cortada simple, la cabeza es escandalosa, ya deberías de saber, tres puntos y que no se lo rasque. Quedará como nuevo en unos días- anunciaba el doctor dándole tantas paletas como pudiera sostener el rubio en sus pequeña manos.

-Yura- se acercaba el platinando intimidando a pequeño

-No nojes- susurraba el pequeño con la mirada baja

-No me enojo, no estoy enojado- respiraba tranquilo, de repente sintió una debilidad como nunca, pero al mismo tiempo un alivio

-Papa ¿no tas nojado?- lo miraba expectante, recibiendo una negativa por el otro, de inmediato sonrío y extendió las manos con todas la paletas –tuyas- el otro las tomó con una mano y lo abrazó delicadamente -pala tu-

-Quien hubiera pensado que te verías tan bien con un hijo- se burlaba el médico

-¿Donde consigo esos conos para que no se rasque?-

-Por Dios Kuznetzov no es un cachorro, cuídalo adecuadamente, esta vez tuviste suerte y hablando de eso, ¿notaste que tus pantalones tiene una gran mancha café?-

Bajo su mirada, con tanto ajetreo olvido por completo la mancha en su pantalón

-Demonios.-

-Emonios- repetía el pequeño

-Ve a darte un baño y aprovechas para quitarle la sangre del cabello.-

-¿Bañarlo?- El jamás había bañado a ese cachorro, es más nunca había bañado nada que fuera más pequeño que su marido, tenía un serio problema y su cara de horror lo delataba.

-No tengas miedo, es sólo un niño- seguía burlándose el medico- lávale el cabello a menos que prefieras cortarlo.

Unas horas más tarde ya estaba de vuelta en casa, preparaba la comida mientras el pequeño dormía sobre el sillón hipnotizado con la tortuosa música el dinosaurio morado. Las enfermeras le habían dado un libro de menús infantiles por lo que la opción de hamburguesa se descarto por completo _–pero ya tiene dientes-_ era la justificación que le dio a la jefa de nutrición que le regresó un golpe con el gran libro que ahora usaba como recetario.

-¿Dónde esta?- gritó eufórico el pelirrojo entrando a la casa- -¿Dónde esta mi bebé?-

-¡Papi!- gritó el rubio despertando

-Rayos, tanto que me costo dormirlo- salía Bryan de la cocina –bienvenido-

-¿Cómo que bienvenido? en la mañana me dijiste que mi bebé estaba en el hospital y me sales con un ¡bienvenido!- la furia era absoluta-

-Te dije claramente que no te preocuparas-

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe si te lo llevaste a urgencias?- Yurandir salió corriendo al encuentro de su padre pelirrojo- ¿y qué demonios le hiciste a su cabello?- sosteniéndolo por la axilas y alejándolo de su cuerpo para apreciarlo mejor

-Igual a Pelo de papa Blayan- reía orgulloso el rubio son su nuevo corte, que ahora era idéntico al del platinado.

-¿blayan?- sosteniéndolo en un brazo mirando la cicatriz

-así me llama esa pequeña rata…¿algún problema? – gritaba el otro desde la cocina –al menos ya no me dice gorila blanco-

-bien…_blayan_- repetía el pelirrojo llegando hasta la cocina con el pequeño en brazos –quiero que me des detalles de cómo pasó esto-

Nota de la autora: Lo repetiré en cada capitulo, escribo esto por encargo (y amenaza) de nyu, que dejo de publicar en conjunto pero no así de ayudarme, espero poder publicar el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Si Bryan no me mata antes claro.

Espero sus comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer

*Poka= Adios


	4. Fiestas 1

*************Educando a Bryan*********

Summary: Bryan creyó que su vida era perfecta, más un día un pequeño visitante altera toda su vida, Yuriy tiene un hijo... mas es de su ex amante y ahora ellos deben hacerse cargo de ese pequeño ¿que reacción tendrá Yuriy? ¿Bryan querrá cuidar un hijo que no es suyo?

Disclaimer: este anime no es mio bla bla bla, lo uso para liberar mis desequilibrios mentales, bla bla bla… es un trabajo en conjunto con mi amiga y sempai Nyu oz leonhart espero que les guste

Capitulo 4: FIESTAS 1 (HALLOWEN)

Por fin tenía la tarde para sí mismo. Nada de crayolas en el piso, caricaturas en el televisor, canciones de insufribles dinosaurios morados. Sólo paz y quietud por unas cuantas horas, su pelirrojo había llevado de compras a esa pequeña rata amarilla para conseguir el famoso disfraz para la noche de Halloween. Tomó una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó frente al televisor para usar un rato su consola y matar a unos cuantos Zombies.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, para cuando la puerta se abrió, ya empezaba a oscurecer. Puso en pausa el juego y dejó el mando sobre uno de los asientos del sofá para ayudar a su esposo con las múltiples bolsas que traía a cuestas. Yurandir dejo lo que llevaba en las manos y corrió hasta donde Bryan había dejado su control.

juego- tomó el control y presiono de nuevo la pausa para ver la oleada de monstruos acercándose. Soltó un gritillo.

¿Es que compraste toda la tienda?

Bryan quítale ese juego, ponle una película o algo más acorde con su edad.

Ya oiste rata, deja mi juego en paz porque si me matan…- demasiado tarde. Un tipo con un hacha le había partido la cabeza como si fuera una calabaza- ¡ENANO!

¡PAPI!

Botó el control y salió corriendo donde el pelirrojo, sollozaba por el susto de la televisión y por el grito de su padre. Yuriy le cargó cariñosamente y le beso los ojos y mejillas hasta que dejó de llorar. Bryan termino por apagar el juego así como la televisión. Su tarde de tranquilidad había concluido. Fue a curiosear a las miles de bolsas, seguro entre ellas estaba esa camisa verde que le había gustado tanto, le había hecho el comentario a Yuriy en su última visita al centro comercial. Abrió la primera para ver una pijama nueva, algunos pantalones y zapatos para el renacuajo, la segunda tenía libros sobre la crianza de infantes, la tercera un traje de vampiro, uno de hombre lobo y algunos accesorios como la capa y colmillos, los extendió en el sofa, a lo cual Yura grito.

Mosto- se abrazó del cuello de su papi rojo.

Pero si querías vestirte de vampiro cielo- dijo Yuriy intentándolo separarlo para poder platicar de eso.

No quelo- no lo soltó- Mosto malo.

¿Quieres ser un hombre lobo?- Yurandir empezó a llorar. -¿Una calabaza? ¿Un zombi?-

El llanto se hizo más intenso.

Déjalo Yuu, no ves que está asustado.

¿Y de quien es la culpa?- le reprochó.

No me mires a mí, estaba en pausa cuando llegaron. Tuvó su merecido por meter la nariz donde no le llaman.

Miedo papi.

No pasa nada Yura, los monstruos no existen.

Dolmil con papi jo.

Dormirás con nosotros. Veras como no hay nada que temer.

No lo hará. Debe aprender que está seguro en su habitación.

Pero…-

Le conscientes demasiado Yuu, veras que se le olvida antes de dormir.-

Allí iba su noche de pasión y romanticismo, suspiró. El pequeño rubio dormía en el medio de la cama, acaparando al pelirrojo. A mitad de la noche le había dado un golpe con el conejo y casi al amanecer había despertado con su pie sobre el pecho, era detestable incluso para dormir. Estuvo de malas toda la mañana y por si ese tormento no fuera poco estuvo así toda la bendita semana.

Yuriy, debes hacer algo con ese temor o me instalare en el cuarto del niño.-

¿Y qué me aconsejas? -

No lo sé, tú eres su padre.-

¿Ahora es solo mío? Y cuando le cortaste el cabello de esa manera atroz se te olvido ese insignificante detalle ¿verdad? Por suerte le está creciendo de nuevo.-

Debería llevarlo a que se lo recortaran un poco.-

Ni te atrevas- me miró amenazante.

¿Es acaso que lo quieres como lo tenía?- frunció los labios- ¿Por qué te lo recuerda?-

Deja de decir esas cosas. Sólo no me gusta tan corto, déjaselo un poco más largo. Así se le oculta la cicatriz.-

Tienes razón, perdón soy un idiota.-

DIOTA- gritó el rubio desde la sala cuando mientras miraba televisión.

Yuriy fulminó con la mirada a su pareja que levantó las manos rindiéndose.

DIOTA, DIOTA, DIOTA.

Yurandir deja de decir esa palabra, ni tú ni papá comerán postre esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente Bryan se fue a trabajar, Yuriy por su parte había pedido unos días pues se acercaba en día de brujas y Bryan no podía llevarle a pedir dulces pues eran fechas agitadas en la agencia de bomberos. Aunque con el repentino temor a los monstruos de su pequeño seguramente no saldrían.

Después de la guardería, pelirrojo y rubio estaban en la habitación principal acomodando ropa limpia en los cajones. El pequeño intentaba doblar sus playeritas de la misma manera que su padre doblaba las suyas, aunque el resultado no era igual de alentador, aun así las dejaba en una pila de playeras que más tarde el padre acomodaría sin que se diera cuenta. Terminó con su montón de ropa y corrió al armario abierto para explorar en los cajones y repisas a su alcance. Por fin encontró algo de su interés. Lo sacó con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Ques papi?

Yuriy le miró y le vio con parte de su equipo de hockey en las manos.

Esto es un casco cielo. Sirve para proteger la cabeza durante un partido y así no te harás daño- explicó poniendoselo intentando sujetarlo a su pequeño cráneo.

Pa Blayan tene uno- dijo contentó de tener puesto el casco- lo vi.

Si, papá Bryan también debe usar casco para proteger su cabeza ¿Sabes qué hace papá en su trabajo?

Come- Yuriy rió- gita- con pose pensativa –duelme-

El pelirrojo le acomode de nuevo el casco –si, eso también, pero sabes…Papá salva a muchas personas, el es un héroe.-

¿Heloe?

Sí, como Flash.

Yurandir se emocionó. Flash era su favorito entre todos los demás y al recordarlo salió corriendo a la sala para prender el televisor. Yuriy escuchó desde su sitio el intro de la caricatura, al menos eso le darían 30 minutos para terminar de doblar la ropa de su hijo y meterlas en las gavetas correspondientes. Terminó antes de lo que esperaba, su pequeño rubio estaba tumbado sobre la alfombra con el casco aun puesto mientras miraba embelesado como el hombre de traje rojo arreglaba todo con su súper velocidad.

Yura, cuando termine el programa ve a lavarte. Cenaremos en cuanto llegue papá- el rubio no respondió- Yura.

Seguía completamente ido por el protagonista, no sabía que le veía a ese sujeto flucho de mallas rojas… aunque ahora que lo pensaba _Flash_ podría ayudarlo con su pequeño problema de miedo nocturno. Espero a que terminara y se sentó a su lado.

¿Te gusta _Flash_?

SI

¿Por qué?

Es lojo…muy lapido, _ZUM- _corrió alrededor del sofá- fuelte y atapa malos.

¿Así que no le tiene miedo a los malos?

NO

¿Quieres ser un héroe tambien?- Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y asintió emocionado.

Apenas faltaban dos días para la noche de Halloween y ya empezaba a haber peligrosas bromas, por lo que Bryan llegaba más tarde y fastidiado. Abrió la puerta de su hogar y una mancha roja le rodeo. Le tomó de mano y lo hizo entrar. Era la pequeña rata envuelto en lo que aprecia un mameluco rojo con rayos en cada oreja.

¿Qué se supone que eres?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Flash- dijo lleno de orgullo realizando una pose

¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar buscando al pelirrojo que les miraba desde la sala.

Soy un heloe.

No vayas a arruinar todo Bryan- le amenazaron- dice que podrá vencer a los monstruos ahora.

¿Así que por fin dormiremos solos?

_ZUM_- empezó el pequeño a correr de aquí para allá.

Aja-

Y entonces tendremos S, E, X, O- deletreo.

Si, así que déjalo que corra, se cansará más rápido.

Adoro la manera en que piensas- Se le acercó y le beso en los labios.

-Niños, Hoy hablaremos de las ocupaciones. Me dirán en que trabajan sus padres y harán un dibujo de ello-

Yurandir medito, quería hablar de su papi rojo, le dijeron que era modelo, pero él no sabía que era ser un modelo…también jugaba hockey o eso le dijo cuando le dieron el casco, pero tampoco sabía que era, al parecer era muy pequeño para ir a ver a su papi jugar.

Yura, es tu turno ¿Hablarnos de lo que hace alguno de tus papas?

Si.

¿De quién nos hablaras?

Papá Blayan.

¿en que trabaja tu papá?

Bombelo.

¿Y que hacen los bomberos?

Salva pelsonas, es un heloe.

La profesora describió a palabras que los niños pudieran entender lo que hacía un bombero. Todos los niños gritaban de la emoción cuando describía como apagaban incendios, como rescataban animales en árboles y arriesgaban su vida día a día. Yurandir quedo maravillado y se sentía orgulloso de que su papá fuera un Héroe.

A la salida el rubio corrió hasta el pelirrojo, el que pocas veces iba a recogerle por su apretado horario. Abrió su mochila y le enseño el dibujo que había hecho. Ante los ojos del pelirrojo eran rayones con colores chillones, una obra de arte estilo abstracto si se lo preguntaban. Más en titulo de la hoja venía con la caligrafía pulcra de la profesora: Mi papá es un bombero.

¿Es Bryan?- Yura asintió -Te quedó muy bien, eres todo un artista.-

¿Pegas nevela?

Agradecía poder entenderle más que al inicio, sonrío y lo tomo de la mano para ir al auto

Si, para que Bryan lo vea.-

Quelo dulces.

Después de comer-

Con difaz… ninos saldan pala pedi dulces con difaz-

Pues entonces saldremos a pedir dulces esta noche. Aunque tendré que lavar ya mismo el traje de Flash.

No quelo ese.-

¿Serás un vampiro?- le había encantado como le quedaba ese traje.

NO- dijo nuevamente enojado.

Estas adoptando ese carácter de Bryan- le miró serio.-entonces que quieres…iremos a la tienda para que escojas otro-

Toda la tarde se la paso comprando todo traje disponible en la talla del pequeño rubio, llego a casa con mas bolsas que nunca antes y todo para que cada que sacara un traje el pequeño lo descartara con un par de palabras.

-no quelo-

Hasta casi el anochecer Bryan soportaba con temple de acero que el rubio corriera por todo el departamento semi desnudo aventando pedazos de diferentes trajes, mientras el pelirrojo lo perseguía para poder vestirlo.

-yura basta, si no te vistes no saldremos-

Peor incluso con la amenaza del rojo el pequeño siguió su escape, cada que Bryan miraba, había ropa debajo del sillón, en el refrigerador, abajo del comedor, escondido atrás de algún mueble, colgado en la Tv, incluso el pequeño se atrevió a meterle una capa debajo de la playera. Estaba harto pero no podía decir nada o Yuriy se enfurecería.

No sólo se preparaba para la guardia, que ese día sabia estaría realmente pesada, si no que ya quería escapar de ese mini manicomio, quería llegar temprano para revisar el trabajo y los problemas presentados durante el día. –Me voy- anunció- colocándose su abrigo.

-espera- le grito Yuriy desde la habitación, al parecer tendría que ver el resultado de la pelea campal por el disfraz, aunque sabia que ese mini engendro había ganado y cumplido su voluntad para disfrazarse de esa mancha naranja.

Pero Yura, ya lo vi, lo usa hasta para dormir.-

Sólo espera- se escuchaba mientras salía de la habitación –nada más velo y deséale suerte- Bryan rodó los ojos. -Además solo serán unos minutos de espera.- tomando la cámara y la pequeña calabaza donde recolectarían los dulces.

¿Por qué no le ayudas? Tengo un poco de prisa.-

Tu turno no empieza hasta dentro de 45 minutos, y él quiso vestirse solo.

Aun no sabe hacerlo- se quejo- tardaré aquí toda la noche.

No quiero escuchar una queja mas- sentencio y entró a la habitación del rubio para apresurarlo

Bryan estuvo a punto de salir de casa, más las advertencias de su ruso no eran cosas que debiera tomarse a la ligera, así que espero a regañadientes.

Si no salen en 5 minutos me largo.-

No tuvo que esperar más Yuriy salió y tras él, un rubio con un overol amarillo, con cintas fluorescentes en la parte baja del pantalón, playerita blanca, un casco amarillo a juego con su traje de bombero. El niño le sonrió.

So tú, so un heloe…uno de veldad igual que papá-

Bryan se quedó sin palabra y sin aliento. Trago con dificultad, el pecho se le oprimió y en seguida se ensanchó lleno de algo que describiría como orgullo. Recobró la movilidad y la voluntad propia.

El casco esta torcido.- murmuro apenas ayudándole al pequeño a acomodarlo

Yuriy sonrió. -Bien despídete de papá, nos iremos a colectar dulces.- sin dejar de tomar video del primer Halloween de su niños.

El rubio le miró con esos enormes ojos brillantes, suplicante extendió una de sus manos- podría acompañarlos unas cuadras, tengo tiempo de sobra.- anuncio el platinado tomando al pequeño saliendo de la casa.

El pequeño Yura enseguida rio feliz, brincando, corriendo, tirando del brazo de su padre. El pelirrojo le admiraba de lejos. Dos hombres orgullosos y valientes, ambos con trajes idénticos, dos hombres que eran únicamente suyos.

***********************Fin del capitulo 4*******************

Nota de la autora: sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, no me asesinen por eso...el trabajo y la falta de inspiracion no ayudan en nada...pero ¿qué tal? ¿valio la pena la espera?

Nuevamente lo repetiré en cada capitulo, escribo esto por encargo (y amenaza) de nyu, que dejo de publicar en conjunto pero no así de ayudarme, espero poder publicar el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Si Bryan no me mata antes claro.

Espero sus comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer


End file.
